Pistons are commonly used in a variety of applications, such as engines, valves, and pumps, to either derive or impart motion. A piston moves up and down inside a valve, a tube, or other similar cylinder. As a piston moves up and down inside a cylinder, the piston may tend to rotate around its vertical axis. Rotation may damage the surface of the piston or the inside of the cylinder, which can result in ineffective operation of, for example, an associate engine, valve, or pump.